Mistaken Identity
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Emily Raydor looks a lot like her Mother. This could cause some confusion. (Includes smidges of Shandy)


**Author's Note: I don't know why but I just had to write this after reading that Emily Raydor will be making an appearance on the show. This is silly and something that has been bouncing around in my head since I read that spoiler. Probably not good but I just had to write it so it would get out of my head. This takes place around Christmas when Emily is supposed to appear on the show. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Provenza had entered the squad room that morning he was surprised to see the Captain already there. He had watched as she nervously flitted about her office not even bothering to look up and acknowledge him or Tao, both Lieutenants arriving earlier than usual to get a head start on paper work for their latest case. He had just finished one of the reports when he had noticed Chief Taylor heading to the Captain's office. Deciding it was then or never, he chose that moment to grab a cup of coffee before Taylor had the chance to rope him in on the discussion he was about to have with the Captain. From the way she was acting this wasn't going to be a good meeting with Taylor, but then again when was a meeting with him ever good?

Provenza has lingered a bit longer than usual in the break room, deciding to take a little extra time to start a fresh pot of coffee and refill the container of artificial sweetener. Now, as he enters the squad room he isn't at all surprised to find that Tao has abandoned his seat, the other Lieutenant probably off to electronics to double check footage. He is surprised however to see the Captain standing in front of her office, her back to the squad room. Odd, she's wearing a trench coat. Why would she be wearing it now? Is she planning on leaving? Oh crap, they've probably got another case and if it involves her presence, as well as their current case not being solved, Provenza can definitely cancel his plans to go shopping for his grandchildren's Christmas presents. Sighing heavily, Provenza places his coffee down on his desk and heads over to where the Captain stands.

Usually, when someone approaches her, no matter how deep in thought she might be, she notices and turns to face them. This time she remains with her back to Provenza, her attention focused straight ahead. How Provenza hopes she isn't in deep thought about what he is almost one hundred percent positive transpired between Flynn and she the night before. He doesn't care how much his partner protested, he knows that when he called him last night his partner was out of breath, and Provenza knows that he most definitely heard female laughter in the background. Female laughter that sounded too much like their Captain's to be a coincidence. He knows that Flynn is an idiot, and even though he hasn't always had the nicest things to say about the Captain, he never thought that she too would be an idiot. Unfortunately, he's obviously overestimated her

"Captain," Provenza says stopping a few steps behind her as he waits for her to acknowledge his presence. Oh great, is she really going to ignore him because he figured out that Flynn was with her last night? Provenza rolls his eyes; this is exactly the crap he didn't want to have to put up with. THIS is why he had tried to persuade Flynn to stop following the Captain around like a love sick puppy dog. "Captain," Provenza says again, this time taking a step closer and reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Immediately the person in front of him whips around to face him, and even though it is the same emerald orbs that usually glare at him when he startles the Captain, the eyes do not belong to Sharon Raydor. No, this young woman, even though she could be Sharon's younger twin, is definitely not the Captain. With the same questioning look that frequently flashes across Raydor's face now coming to rest on this young woman's face, Provenza realizes just who is standing in front of him. Then again, it doesn't take a detective to realize that this younger, ballet thin version of the Captain is her daughter. Obviously the look on Provenza's face amuses the young girl because just like her mother a slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, the same amused smirk adorning her face.

"Emily, there you are," Sharon says as she rounds the corner, the clicking of her heels announcing her arrival before her voice. Provenza turns to look at the Captain and then quickly looks back at her daughter.

"Ye Gods, there's two of them," Provenza mutters to himself and shakes his head, a slightly horrified expression crossing his face. Sharon chuckles and shares a quick look with her daughter, the same mischievous, amused look adorning both of their faces.

"I see you've met my daughter, Lieutenant," Sharon smiles and clasps her hands in front of her.

"We haven't so much met as he mistook me for you, Captain," Emily says with a slight shrug and an emphasis on the word 'Captain'. Sharon nods slightly; Emily definitely favors her much more than she does Jack or any other family member. Provenza steals another quick look between the two, once again horrified at the thought of TWO Raydors.

"Lieutenant, this is my daughter Emily. She's visiting for Christmas," Sharon offers forcing Provenza to stop gawking.

"Nice to meet you," Provenza mumbles and slowly begins to turn to head back to his desk. His coffee is after all waiting for him.

"Lieutenant, was there something you needed to discuss with me?" Sharon asks crossing her arms in front of her chest, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Sharon knows it isn't the best time to ask him, but after the night before she knows he is going to bring it up sooner or later, and maybe with Emily standing there, at least hopefully, he won't make it as uncomfortable as he could. She really hopes with Emily's presence Provenza will let it go, at least until she has had more time to come to terms with it and just what it means not just for Andy and she, but for the team as well.

Provenza turns slowly and stares straight at Sharon well aware of what she's doing. He's worked with her long enough to know that she is a private person, and no matter what he might think of her decision to pursue a relationship with his partner, he wouldn't dare expose her relationship to her daughter. "I was just gonna see how your meeting with Taylor went," Provenza lies.

"It was fine, Lieutenant." Sharon offers. "Thank you," She says and gives him an appreciative smile. Provenza forces a smile and nods then turns to go back to his desk.

"What's goin' on?" Emily asks once Provenza has resumed his seat at his desk. Sharon turns to Emily with a questioning look. Emily narrows her eyes at Sharon. "Mom, you're a detective; I grew up learning to observe my surroundings and people's behavior. So, I ask you again, what is goin' on?" Emily crosses her arms in front of her chest and gives her mother one of those looks that Sharon used to give Ricky and her when she didn't buy whatever lame excuse or explanation they had given her.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." Sharon reassures her daughter as her hand comes to rest on Emily's back. "Now, let's go get some tea." Sharon suggests motioning with one hand in the direction of the break room while the other hand remains on Emily's back, guiding her out of the squad room. Emily allows her mother to direct her to the break room but she can't help but wonder just what is going on with her mother this morning.

Lieutenant Tao knows he saw the Captain come in the break room as he was exiting the electronics room. He has to tell her about this immediately. If what he has just seen is what he thinks it is, then their latest case has just become more complicated. Peeking into the break room he sees her standing in front of an open cabinet obviously trying to choose which tea she will have this morning.

"Captain," Tao calls as he walks through the door. Emily sighs heavily and slowly turns to face the person that has just entered the break room.

"Sorry, not my Mom," Emily says and offers an apologetic smile. Tao stands there a moment a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, I thoug…." Tao trails off, knowing from past experience with his own children that they rarely like it when they are mistaken for their parents.

"You thought I was my Mom." Emily finishes for him and offers him a slight nod. "That's already happened once today." Emily tells him with a very Captain-like roll of her eyes. Tao nods and begins to turn to leave the room but stops.

"I'm Lieutenant Tao," He says and holds out his hand.

"Emily Raydor," she smiles and takes his hand and shakes it. Hopefully no more of her mother's team will mistake her for her mother.

Emily isn't sure how Rusty manages to spend so much time here. It isn't that what goes on isn't interesting, it's just that everything here is so depressing. Then again, Emily has never understood how her mother has managed to work in this field for so long. Even when her mother had been sequestered away in FID, only investigating her colleagues, Emily still couldn't imagine what it was like to have to deal with the things the officers saw. Shaking her head, Emily moves away from the window and turns to head back to her mother's office when she bumps into a man carrying a box marked with an evidence tag.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emily immediately apologizes as she backs up.

"It's ok," Detective Sanchez says with a shrug. Emily nods and starts to go back to the squad room. "You're the Captain's daughter," Julio states as he turns to look at Emily. She turns around and nods at him.

"At least you didn't confuse me for her like two of her Lieutenants have," Emily laughs slightly. Julio offers her a slight smile then turns back in the direction he was heading. He takes one more quick peek over his shoulder and smiles appreciatively at the way she walks. He then turns back around but blanches as the Captain stands in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her and a rather displeased look on her face.

"Ma'am," Julio mumbles dropping his head and quickly hurrying by.

"Detective," Sharon says her tone laced with discontent. She really should've insisted Emily meet her for lunch instead of allowing Emily to tag along with her to the office.

"This is probably Ricky's favorite place when he visits," Emily says a bit later as she's seated beside Sharon in the electronics room. Sharon smiles and offers a slight hum of agreement.

Ricky definitely enjoyed listing all of the ways the LAPD needed to upgrade their equipment when he wasn't taking shots at Rusty and reminding Sharon that he had been the youngest, her 'baby' for so long that it had been a much bigger adjustment for him than she had originally thought it would be. Shaking her head at the thought, Sharon smiles at Emily, loving that she is going to get to spend Christmas with all three of her children this year.

"Em, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you in person about my adopting Rusty, but how d…." Sharon starts to ask Emily how she feels about Rusty's adoption when the door to the electronics room opens and Buzz walks in.

Buzz was expecting to see the Captain waiting for him, but what he didn't expect was to see a duplicate of the Captain sitting beside her. For a moment Buzz is a bit taken aback. Obviously, he knows that this is the Captain's daughter. He has heard the others talking about her being there and how much she favors her mother, but without seeing it for himself, Buzz wouldn't have believed just how accurate their descriptions were.

"Uh," Buzz begins and is met with a roll of eyes from the younger woman and a nod from Sharon. Apparently they are very used to this reaction. "I'm sorry it took me so long," Buzz says as he takes his seat.

"It's all right, Buzz," Sharon says reassuringly and glances at Emily. Emily nods and stands, knowing that whatever her mother is about to watch is something Sharon doesn't want to expose her own child to, and Emily most certainly doesn't want to see it.

"She looks just like you," Buzz says once Emily has left and the door has closed.

"She's much too beautiful," Sharon says and smiles proudly at the thought of her daughter.

Sykes and Flynn have been out the entire morning searching for a Mr. Stanley Wilson, the last person to see their victim alive. They have just now returned, not having been in the squad room for more than a few moments this morning when they had been instructed to begin canvasing Mr. Wilson's neighborhood. They have yet to locate Mr. Wilson but the Captain has asked them back to the office to assist in pouring over the financial records they have just received. Amy has made a quick stop by the bathroom before heading into the squad room and as she exits the stall, she notices a young woman standing at the sink. The woman has long chestnut hair, about the same length and color of the Captain's, Amy notes as she nears the sink.

Emily notices the woman that has just started washing her hands in the sink beside her. For a moment Emily considers whether or not this could be another one of her mother's team members, but so far the woman hasn't said anything to her, so maybe it's not. Emily continues to scrutinize her reflection when she notices the woman standing beside her stealing quick glances at her. Emily rolls her eyes; obviously this is one of her mother's team.

"Hi," Emily says casually as she turns to look at Amy.

"Hey," Amy smiles as she turns off the water and reaches for a paper towel.

Emily watches as the woman dries her hands, tosses the paper towel in the trash can then heads out the door. Ok, maybe Emily was wrong; maybe that woman wasn't one of her mother's team. Or maybe the woman didn't want to state the obvious. Emily doesn't give it much thought, she just really wishes her mother would reach a point in the case that she could take a break. Emily would really like to spend some time with her Mom.

"Captain," Amy says as she enters the squad room, the Captain standing in front of the murder board studying the crime scene photos once again.

"Yes Amy?" Sharon asks distractedly, her eyes not leaving the board.

"It's so weird, there was a woman in the bathroom that looks just like you," Amy says with a look of awe on her face. Sharon hums slightly in acknowledgement of what Amy has just said, her attention too focused on one particular picture to really give Amy much more of a response. Provenza, Tao and Sanchez just look at each other and shake their heads. Sometimes it is hard to believe what a good detective Amy is especially when they take into consideration just how dense she can be in other areas.

Emily sits on the edge of an empty desk observing her mother across the room. It is odd to watch 'Rulebook Raydor' so at ease in her work environment. Not that Ricky and she had frequented their mother's place of employment when they were younger, but the few times they had been at their mother's office when Sharon had been in FID, she had been much more guarded. Here though, Sharon seems completely content with her co-workers and surroundings. Emily has noticed that she and Lieutenant Provenza can be quite snarky with one another but there is also an underlying respect between them. When it comes to her mother and Detective Sanchez, Emily can see that he is very protective of his Captain, even if he is still getting warning glares from her for ogling her daughter. Emily can't help but smirk at that.

The woman that Emily ran into in the bathroom is Detective Sykes, and it is obvious that she looks up to Sharon. Emily understands completely; it is very hard not to look up to Sharon Raydor. Lieutenant Tao and her Mom also seem to work well together and unlike the others, Emily has yet to see her mother groan and roll her eyes when he begins one of his long explanations. The way Buzz is around her mom reminds Emily of how Ricky can be around her sometimes. He doesn't want to seem like he is trying to impress her, but he definitely likes when she shows her approval of whatever he has done. Buzz definitely isn't as nauseating about it as Ricky is, but Emily can definitely see the similarities there. She can't help but mentally chuckle at all the times her brother has played 'Mommy's little suck up'.

The only person that Emily can't quite figure out her mother's relationship with is the silver haired man that sits at his desk, his eyes focused on the documents in front of him but his mind is obviously elsewhere. He has just came into the squad room a few minutes earlier, around the same time Emily met Sykes in the bathroom. Emily isn't sure what it is about the man, but for some reason she gets the feeling that her mother's relationship with him is different from the relationship she has with her other team members. She supposes it could be the fact that out of the entire team, this man wears a lavender tie that compliments her mother's lilac dress rather nicely, or maybe Emily is just really bored and is entertaining herself with odd thoughts as she waits for her mother to get to a stopping point so they can finally go to lunch.

"Sharon," Rusty startles Emily as he speaks, standing directly behind her. Emily turns around and looks at her now youngest brother and narrows her eyes. He has that teasing smirk on his face.

"You knew it was me," Emily states crossing her arms in front of her as she glares up at Rusty. Rusty chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, but Ricky said to make sure to call you Sharon every chance I got," Rusty tells her as he sits beside her on the desk. Emily nods and gives a slight hum and Rusty chuckles.

"What?" She asks with a quirked brow.

"You did that 'hmm' thing that Sharon does," Rusty answers with a smirk. Emily nods and rolls her eyes.

"I am my mother's daughter," Emily says and turns her attention back to watching her mother interact with her team.

Rusty sits beside Emily for a few moments not paying much attention to the team. He sees them almost every day, so to him this is completely normal, but for Emily this is rather interesting. She turns her glance towards Rusty and he slowly turns to face her. He knows that look, Sharon gives him that look when she wants to know something.

"What?" Rusty practically whines dreading what is about to come out of her mouth. He still isn't used to this whole having siblings thing.

"What's the deal with them?" Emily asks motioning to where her, _their_, Mom stands next to the man wearing the lavender tie. Rusty gives her a questioning look then looks at Sharon and Andy.

"Sharon and Flynn?" Rusty asks giving Emily a questioning look. She nods. "They're just friends, I guess." Rusty shrugs unsure of what Emily expects from him. The few times he has asked Sharon anything remotely pertaining to her dating life she has played innocent, and until recently Rusty has believed her. However, certain occurrences have made him rethink it. Still, it's none of his business. Sharon is a grown woman and she is more than capable of making her own decisions.

"You're doing that whole 'not my business' thing, aren't you?" Emily asks exasperated. Rusty's eyes widen.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" He asks a look of shock on his face. Dealing with the 'sister' is definitely weirder than dealing with the 'brother'.

"You have that same look Ricky gets when we're discussing Mom. What is it with guys? Can you not accept the fact that your Mom might have a sex life?" Emily says all of this easily but Rusty flinches.

"Eww, I really don't want to…." Rusty trails off shaking his head.

"See, just like Ricky," Emily says and rolls her eyes. She is apparently the only one that is mature enough to handle the fact that her mother has a life outside of work and her children. Really, did she have to get another brother that is just as immature as Ricky?

Andy has spent most of the day looking for a suspect that was eventually found in the drunk tank in Berkley. During his entire day though, at least since he left Sharon's apartment before six a.m. feeling a little ridiculous sneaking out of her bed and house since she doesn't yet want to enlighten Rusty to their relationship, all he has really wanted is to get a few minutes alone with her.

Andy knows that last night was absolutely wonderful and part of him still can't believe that after a year of spending more and more time together outside of work, they have finally taken their relationship to the next level. Honestly, he was perfectly happy to take things as slow as Sharon wanted to because spending time with her was amazing. Then when she had brushed a light kiss against his lips after a very nice dinner and an art exhibit, he had been elated. Since that night in late October they have shown more affection towards one another but he had never pushed her. He didn't want her to feel rushed and even though sometimes it had been very hard to leave her, he had ultimately left everything up to her. And after last night he is very grateful that he did.

Andy has spotted her in her office sitting behind her desk looking out at the Los Angeles skyline as she wraps that blue cardigan she has been bringing to work around her. Whether it is the budget cuts or the heat is in fact on the fritz, it has definitely been chillier in the building this year than it has in the past. Several people have taken to wearing sweaters and light jackets over their clothing, but when Andy first saw Sharon walking through the squad room wrapped in the sweater he couldn't help but smile. There was just something so endearing about seeing Captain Raydor wearing a sweater over her usual professional attire. He of course hasn't told her this because he knows she wouldn't appreciate it, but he can quietly enjoy it.

Deciding that now is as good a time as any, he quietly slips into the office and closes the door behind him. The blinds are already drawn from earlier when her daughter had decided to seek out a few moments of quiet before they had went to lunch. Sharon obviously hasn't heard him enter the office because she remains turned around and for the first time he realizes that she isn't looking out the window but down in her lap. She's probably reading a text from Ricky since he will be arriving soon for the holidays.

"How'd it go with Taylor when you told him about us?" Andy asks stopping in front of the desk. He had really wanted to be with her when she told Taylor about their change in relationship status but hadn't been able to due to the search for Mr. Wilson., Sharon had insisted upon telling Taylor the night before between kisses as Andy and she made their way to her bedroom. With anyone else Andy would find it odd, but with Sharon he wouldn't expect anything less. The woman does love the rules.

Andy notices how her shoulders tense and for a moment he is worried that Taylor has taken the news a lot worse than either of them thought. Sharon and he have discussed extensively all the possible problems that could arise from their relationship, but they are determined to make this work, determined to keep their personal and professional lives separate. Just as Andy takes a step towards the desk, wanting to see Sharon's face and offer her reassurance, the other door to her office opens and for a moment Andy is completely dumbfounded. Standing in the doorway is Sharon, a surprised smile crossing her face at finding Andy in her office. The smile quickly vanishes however when she notices the shocked look on his face and she notices Emily sitting in her chair, her blue sweater pulled around her daughter. Sharon groans and lets her head fall back as she looks towards the ceiling. This is definitely not how she wanted her daughter to find out about her relationship with Andy.

Emily isn't really shocked to hear that her mother is in fact involved with the Lieutenant, but the way that she has come to learn this knowledge is absolutely ridiculous. She was just sitting in her mother's office shooting Ricky a quick text when this bit of information happened to fall into her lap. Now, Emily can't help but smirk as she swivels around in the chair facing her mother who is staring at the ceiling, a blush creeping across her face. The Lieutenant looks astonished and Emily laughs. This is too hilarious.

Sharon and Andy both shoot Emily a look, unable to believe that the young woman is actually laughing. Sharon then looks at Andy and widens her eyes in a questioning manner. Andy shrugs and for the first time allows a small smile to tug at his mouth. Sharon looks between her daughter and Andy and drops her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Mom," Emily says when she finally stops laughing. Sharon looks at her, a mixture of guilt and embarrassment on her face. This is too much for Emily and once again she laughs. Sharon sighs and decides she is just going to have to handle this situation like she has many others with her daughter; straightforward.

"Emily," Sharon begins in that calm, in control tone that she saves for her children and her team. Emily stops laughing immediately and Andy too pulls on a serious face. "I don't know what Andy said, but it is obvious that you are aware of our relationship. If you would like to discuss this, we will talk about it." Sharon is in complete control as she speaks, any earlier apprehension completely gone.

"Mom," Emily begins again, this time her tone serious. "I am glad that you've found someone," Emily says this sincerely as she stands from the chair and walks over to her mother. She wraps her arms around Sharon and gives her a hug. "You look really happy," Emily says against Sharon's hair before breaking the hug and pulling back to look at her mother.

Sharon feels a sense of relief wash over her at Emily's words. It isn't that she needs her children's permission, but having Emily's acceptance is something Sharon is very grateful for. She knows that her children have had to deal with a lot where their parents are concerned, and even though they are all grown, they are still her children and she would hate to think of her happiness causing them displeasure. Besides, the divorce is still a fairly new development, even if it has been a long time coming.

"Thank you," Sharon smiles at Emily as she looks at her daughter. Emily smiles at her mom and Sharon pulls her in for another quick hug.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as it could've been," Andy finally decides to speaks, a playful tone to his voice. Sharon and Emily laugh and break the hug.

"It wasn't," Emily agrees then walks closer to Andy and in a lower tone, but still loud enough for Sharon to hear says, "But if you hurt her it will be so much worse than you could have possibly imagined." Emily gives Andy that threatening smile that Sharon frequently imparts on suspects and Andy can only nod. Oh yeah, this girl is definitely Sharon Raydor's daughter.

"Em…" Sharon begins but Andy waves her off.

"I promise I'll try my best not to hurt your mother. She means a lot to me." The look in Andy's eyes as he says this surprises Sharon but Emily just nods.

"Good. I'm gonna go find my youngest little brother. We need to have a discussion," Emily says as she heads for the door.

"Emily, Rusty doesn't know about this. I was planning on telling all three of you when this wasn't so…." Sharon pauses searching for the right word, "New." She decides on that word even though it isn't entirely accurate. Even though last night was the first time they made love, this relationship has been growing for quite a while.

"I won't tell the boys anything, Mom, honest." Emily holds Sharon's gaze as she says this and Sharon knows she means it. "However, I think it's time I teach Rusty how to be the kid of a detective. He is definitely lacking." Emily shakes her head at this thought then walks out the door.

For a moment Sharon and Andy stand there just looking after Emily. Sharon is the first to move and quickly closes the space between Andy and her. The blinds are still closed so for a moment they have a bit of privacy. Andy smiles down at Sharon as she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and drops a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry," He mutters as he inhales the scent of her hair. Sharon chuckles softly and shakes her head.

"It's all right." Sharon assures him then glances up at him. Even though they have promised to keep their relationship out of the office, Sharon can't help but brush a soft kiss against his lips. Andy just smiles at her.

"So, how'd things go with Taylor?" He asks as she lets go of him and he reluctantly releases his hold on her. Sharon groans and shakes her head.

"He wasn't as amused as Emily," Sharon says with a roll of her eyes. Andy nods, not expecting anything different from Taylor.

Sharon makes her way around her desk to her chair and sits, then motions for Andy to have a seat. He does and she begins telling him of the warning Taylor issued her. While they both understand where he is coming from, neither very much care for what he had to say. They do however plan to follow his advice because they do not want this relationship to end up as so many relationships between coworkers have. They can both see this relationship lasting for quite a while.


End file.
